


Alyssum of Elysion fields, a Witcher of all and no schools

by space_woman



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_woman/pseuds/space_woman
Summary: The leaders form every Witcher school clan get together and plan to create super witchers, what they didn't plan for was those involved to have other motives, intentions and plans. what was supposed to unite the schools is now their greatest shame.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> This is my first fic.  
> I'm just posting this to see if there are other people who like the idea.  
> Its just me writing this so any spelling or grammar errors I apologize now.

In the middle of summer and when all the Witchers are usually walking the path to help human fight monsters, expect for now when the head of each of the seven school clans sit around a large round table with scratches and dents from yeas of use.  
"it is settled then" asked the leader of the cat clan as tall and thin man who sat so straight in his chair, he looked ready for any fight that may or may not come.  
"yes. the first fifty children of any clan comes into their care will be trained at the valley keep and taught the strengths of each clan, they will undergo the trails of each clan and be the pride of every clan united together." replied the viper clan leader the man was tall as were most Witchers with a middling amount of muscle on his shoulders and core not at skinny at the cats but not as big as the wolfs, bears or griffins.

................

Igo walks through the open green meadows known as the Elysion fields breathing in smell of the grass and the flowers. Witchers were not supposed to care for beauty or any sort of pleasantness but igo couldn’t help himself but breathe deeply as the sun shone down and the breeze blow gently, the smells, sights and feels were calming and peaceful. He takes a moment to look around when he reaches the top of the peak looking down into the valley next to the open meadow, he spots a dark patch near the bottom of the valley which stands out from the fresh green of the grass. The dark patch does not move, with his enhanced eyesight he can see three bodies lying in the grass two adults and one baby.

He focuses and can hear the baby crying but the adults still do not move. Slowly igo walks towards them as they are only a short distance off his path, the closer he gets the more details he can make out; he can see more colors and where they stop and start. He can see the short man 'maybe a half dwarf' he thinks and the pointed ears of the other female adult 'maybe an elf', both are covered in blood, he walks faster towards them and when he reaches them he can see the blood is dark red and no longer draining from stab like wounds on their abdomens, he touches the neck of the man to discover he is cold and has no heartbeat, Igo does the same for the lady with the same outcome. The child who is lying on their back cries out at the sight of another person. He feels a presence in his mind and see the child has stopped crying and is just looking at him, igo looks up and around seeing no one he looks back at the baby. Picking the baby up he sees a necklace that reads ‘Alyssum’.

“well that sorts out what to call you” Igo says to the baby as he signs Igni on the parents so monster don’t eat them, before heading to the valley keep.


	2. arrival at the valley keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back I'm trying to make chapters longer as I realize the last one was quite short.

The path to the valley keep was hard even for a Witcher, from the near vertical climbs up lose banks and drops to the temperature changes, freezing in the shadows with the wind leaving small icicles on one eyelashes to near boiling in the sun with the cloud cover gone. The path to the keep is unmarked save for two white stones every kilometer or so which point the direction one should walk. Before Igo set off up the mountain he brought some cow’s milk to feed the baby as the keep was a three-day trek, he also brought a wide strip of thick wool fabric to make a sling sort of thing so he would have both hands free to use. The Alyssum the baby for her part was quiet and not that fussy and would only make noise when hungry, Igo was grateful for this, he did not know how to care for a baby he just wanted to get to the keep as soon as possible so he could meet up with his viper brother on time. 

True to its name the valley keep was in a valley however the valley was about 100 meters across and at the deepest point about 50 meters deep. The keep was built between two mountains, but the mountains were so close together they almost looked like one. The keep was built into these mountains with a one story of the building setting above the mountain peaks, with six towers above that. The rest of the keep was built partly into the mountains to allow for a massive courtyard in the center. On the same level as the courtyard was the hall where those who lived there when for their meals, there was also classrooms, medical rooms, kitchen, and barracks on the other sides of the courtyard. On the level below was alchemy labs and bathing area with massive pools of continuously clean warm, hot, and cool water for one to was in.

On the level above the courtyard were the stables near the entrance then meeting rooms just passed that and the rest was Witcher rooms, the rooms of the teachers, trainers and returning witches of the keep as well as the guests

As Igo reached the keep he was tired and looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed and not have to tend to a baby rather than sleeping on the ground and making sure the child still lived. Igo was greeted at the front gates by the leader of his school Ivar and his brother Letho.  
“welcome to the valley keep Igo what do you have there?” asks Ivar.  
“A baby girl, I believe her name to be Alyssum due to the necklace she wears” replies Igo  
“follow Letho, he’ll show you where the trainees are, then meet us in the hall for a meal, you room should be ready by then.” Ivar says then walks away before any reply can be given.

“I just brought in a small boy by the name of Cristole, there are two others by the names of Odo and Jem.” Letho explains as they make their was down a set of stairs and into a room labelled barracks on the door “Jem and Odo came last week and Cristole yesterday” Letho continues as Igo places the baby in the cradle next to the other three. “the leaders are also looking for someone in each school to become the trainers and I think they have their eye on you” Letho remarks, Igo snorts “yeah right me, a trainer, I’ve only been on the path for 50 years and still have all my limbs.” As they leave.

The conversation ends as they enter the hall, all the witchers are sat around on table leaving two seats for them at the end of the table opposite each other. Letho is sat next to a bear Witcher he finds out is named Gwalter and Igo is sat next to a mage with the name Eleeki. The mage is tall and incredibly slim, with straight blond hair and brown eyes and smiles a Igo.  
“you look young Witcher, how long have you walking the path?” Eleeki asks Igo “this is my 52nd summer walking the path” Igo replies “oh you are young then and I see from your medallion that you’re a viper. Your schools master tells us we have another trainee I’m assuming it’s you who have brought the child to here, oh I can’t wait till they’re of age to undergo the trails imagine the knowledge we will have and the strength of this collaboration” Eleeki beams at the thought. “um...uh... yeah, I brought a half elf half dwarf girl named Alyssum I think she might have some magical abilities.” “oh, do tell, anything with elven blood will be good” if it were possible Eleeki looks even happier about this. Igo tells the story of how he found her and the presence in his mind he felt when she was near, Letho comments, he to felt that but thought it was one of the few mages who have agreed to work here. When they near the end of their meal Ivar clears his throat and turns to Igo “Igo until a permanent viper trainer can be chosen, I’m assigning you to the valley keep” and with that the meal has ended and Ivar gets up to leave.

When Igo gets out to the courtyard the Eleeki catches up to him “show me the child you brought if you will?” he asks Igo who nods and walks towards the barracks. When they enter Igo points to the fourth bed and says, “that one” and goes to lean on the wall behind them. The mage ran a glowing hand over Alyssum and various hm sounds before saying “what a shame she barely telepathic no more than to sense a presence however she can control forces so I think she will have very powerful signs” Igo nods “you must be tired from your journey up how about I show you to your room and the bath in the basement".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> Thanks for reading my second chapter.  
> I hope to bring in the more recognizable characters later on in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading, hope your have a morning, afternoon, evening or day.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me if you enjoyed this :-)


End file.
